Recapturing Ivaan7
by Freelance-Author
Summary: The planet of Ivaan-7 has been attacked by the alien menace, the Tyranids, as if matters could not get worse the Orks add to the invasion. The Cadian IX'th regiment must hook up with the few surviving defenders and retake the planet, or escape....
1. The history

This is a fan fiction story created by me, based in the universe of the year 40'000, that's right a warhammer 40'000 story.

Note: Warhammer 40'000 is owned by Games-Workshop and the names, Orks, Tyranids and Imperial Guard and any other recognised names from Games Workshop are from their products. They are not my own.

Well here I go, please post your comments...

Chapter One: The History.

The planet of Ivaan-7 a once flourishing and main industry planet under the control of the mighty Imperium Of Man, loyal to the holy Emperor of Terra and was one of the key suppliers to the Imperial Guard regiments. The planet created weapons, tanks, aircraft and many more tools of war that would help the powerfull Imperium eradicate the alien menace and heretics from the universe.

All that had now changed, a vast Tyranid hive fleet had entered the planets sector and had laid waste to the Imperial fleet. After a long fought battle the Imperial navy retreated near one of the planets moons. The hive fleet however did not pursue but instead approached the planet, after an hour or so the Tyranid hive fleet launched many spore pods which went down to the planets surface, upon impact the pods opened and out of each poured vile aliens, taloned Genestealers their many arms flailing deadly, Warriors easily taller than the tallest human man, Tyrants the most vicious of the many, a massive creature with poisonous venom which would disintegrate a man in a few short seconds. With all these gruesome monstrosities the planet was in disarray, the defence forces were over-run and their numbers were few after the intense fighting. As if matters wouldn't get worse a large Ork horde dropped into space, the Imperial fleet were already too hard-pressed to fight back this new threat and had to back down whilst a Cadian shocktroop regiment of Two-thousand were being prepared to land on the planet.

The Orks were led by a Warlord known as Grash'kek Ironboot, this fearsome Ork had rallied many clans to his banner and created a mighty "Waaagh" on the Ivaan-7 system, the Orks wanted a good fight and realising that the "Humies" as well as the "Funee 'lookin lizerd fings" were in that system, had decided to attack in open conflict.

Another day and the green skinned Orks were upon the planet as well as the Tyranids, the planet had now become virtually a wrecked wasteland, the citys were in ruin the forests were nearly dead and not many civilians had survived. By this time the Cadian IX'th were ready for battle, the Imperial fleet risked a daring counter-attack through the Ork blockade and the lander craft deployed the Cadians to the surface. The fleet lost 2 cruisers out of 3 battleships 5 cruisers and a frigate, not bad seeing as they destroyed an Ork space hulk and a few crudely made Ork 'croozers' and managed to land the Cadians with out any losses to the lander craft. The Imperial fleet retreated back to the moon, the Orks lost them after an hours pursuit.

The Cadian IX'th regiment landed safely and the lander craft hid themselves in an old abandoned hanger north of the city "Ampharec", the Cadians could then call for a light bombardment if they were in any real trouble. A week on the Cadians had fought themselves into the ruined city of "Dab'eclon" and had reached a stalemate with the Orks, the Tyranids had yet to be seen so it was assumed that they had been held up by the Orks on the other side of the planet.

The Cadians held the left hand side of the massive city and the Orks the right. The two sides were close. The Cadians had a trench dug near the Imperial war factorys whereas the Orks had a hastily dug trench by the barracks and commercial side.....the main battlefield was smaller than two football pitch's. After a weeks worth of attacks on both sides the Cadians numbers were dwindling out of Two-thousand, there was now Three hundred and seven. No side had gained any ground and no side had willed to give up.

The Cadians were outnumbered, but they had experience and the better arms, the Orks had to get close to actually do any real damage. But as these two sides fought, little did they know that the Tyranids were gaining closer to the city every minute.


	2. The Cadian IX'th

Chapter Two: The Cadian IX'th.

Haines sat in the mudclogged trench with his lasgun clutched in his pale hands, he had been on the planet only a week and over half of the Cadian regiment in which he served, had lost their lives. He scratched his chin and glanced around him.

Near Haines was sat Captain Diago grasping his lasgun in one hand and a pair of binoculars in the other, next to Diago was Commissar Bradvt, his ragged peaked cap torn in a place nevertheless his appearance inspired the men. Haines looked at the Commissars powersword then behind Bradvt. There was a few more members of Blue squad, Firenze, Reilles, Inferno, Simmons, Baker, Walker and the others. Haines smiled to himself and adjusted his helmet, turning his gaze to his left he noticed one of his friends, Mikhail was rocking backwards and forwards handling his lasgun with an awkward sort of relish. Mikhail was a veteran but it had seemed sanity had left him since the last mission.

Haines remembered what Mikhail had said to him (He had to translate the mumbling), he sighed and recalled the last mission in his memory. Blue squad had been sent to eradicate a small Ork warband that had entered the flat block building next to the tank factorys. The mission had started to go wrong as soon as they entered the building, Blue squad had split up into groups 1, 2 (Mikhail's assigned group) and 3, up the creaking staircase on the first floor three Orks had jumped out of a burned out room and engaged group 2, Frances had been hacked to pieces and Summers had lost an arm. Mikhail slaughtered one of the Orks and the other members of the group riddled the remaining two with las holes. Summers could not go on with such a wound and Fane, Mitchellson and Guy had been ordered to stay with the casualty. Mikhail and the rest of group 2 cleared the second floor without any real resistance, groups 1 and 3 however had a small fire fight and lost Kalis from a slugga bolt.

When group 2 returned from clearing the second floor they found a grisly sight, Fane had been decapitated and his scalped head was near the staircase, Mitchellson was in two pieces his legs at the entrance of the burned room and his top half perched against the wall, which Mikhail had noticed had blood splattered all over it. Guy was still alive at the time, a sharp blade thrust into his torso and bullet holes in him, when the rest of group 2 asked him what happened he just muttered,"Ambush, Giant Ork, took Summers" before allowing himself to die. Mikhail had suffered horribly at this and thought it could not get any worse, until the following day when Summers was found.

At dawn a moaning was heard across the small main battlefield, the Cadians prepared to open fire, looking over their trench they noticed an armless figure walking across towards them. When the figure reached their trench they realised who it was, Summers had his other arm removed, his eyes and tongue had been cut out and thin gashes had been etched into his chest. A simple note had been nailed into him "Surrender or die". The regiment had wondered what had kept him alive so long, Commissar Bradvt shot Summers and ended his torment. At this point Mikhail had cracked and was just about to jump over the trench and charge the Orks by himself, but that was until Reilles and Inferno pulled him back down.

Haines coughed and glanced back at Mikhail who was busy muttering to himself, he spied Inferno looking concerned and the Commissar looking grave.

"My fault, shouldn't of left them, stop and fight, cowards" Mikhail mumbled and twitched. Reilles grunted and prodded Firenze.

"He ain't gonna last is he?" Reilles asked and glared at Mikhail.

"Nah, the Commissar will see to it, and if Bradvt don't get him, those damned Orks will" Firenze retorted amid Mikhails whispers.

"Yeah, it would be best if he could keep quiet" Captain Diago had overheard the convocation "The Commissar will indeed execute him, he is a risk to the regiment and is putting the men down".

"But sir he can't..." Reilles blurted out.

"Can't what? Think for himself?" Diago interrupted "I don't give a rats ass if he could, he is putting the regiment at risk".

"That he is Captain" Commissar Bradvt walked over "He has lost all sanity and I am afraid he will die, look at the men, they really don't need any more things to put them down at the moment".

"Sir you can't.." Reilles started.

"Dismissed private".

Reilles and Firenze consulted each other in a silent glance and moved over to where Haines was sat. All three of them watched Diago and the Commissar pull Mikhail to his feet and take him further down the trench, after a minute or so a shot was heard. Haines winced "Poor shit".

"Yeah, good man Mikhail was" Reilles agreed and turned to Firenze who nodded. The three sat in deep convocation talking about the times when Mikhail was once a happy person before he arrived at the planet, the talk was sad and reminding. Reilles looked at the muddy after a while and kicked some of the mud. The Commissar and Captain returned and the Commissar shouted.

"Men, the Orks look as if they are preparing a frontal attack against the trench, I want you all to prepare yourselves, you are doing well keep up the good work, remember the Emperor protects" Bradvt stated a Corporal sprinted down the trench towards the Commissar and Captain.

"Sirs, the Orks are moving, it looks like they are ready to attack, they have leant out of cover, our snipers have picked off a few of them, but they seem to be waiting for something" the Corporal sounded terrified.

"You heard him men, take your positions".

Reilles and Firenze turned around and took aim over the trench, Haines checked his lasgun's clip and then followed suit. Inferno was a little further down the line standing next to Adrian who held aloft his missile launcher. A few minutes passed yet to the Cadian IX'th it seemed an age, a loud roar was heard then the Orks leapt over their crude trench and began to sprint towards the Cadian line.

"Men, send these vile creatures back to the hellhole they came, show them no pity, steady, steady...Open fire!" The Commissar bellowed as the line opened up....

Las shots whizzed into the greenskins and many fell dead, yet ignoring the fallen the Orks kept their charge going. Adrian's missile rocketed into the enemy and three were thrown of their feet as another exploded with its impact, blood and fragmented bone soaked his comrades. One of Reilles' shots took the back of an Orks head off, Firenze killed another as it succumbed to his accurate firing. The Commissar fired his plasma pistol and an Orks face exploded. "Fix Bayonets!". The Cadians quickly attached their Bayonets and then the Orks were among them.


	3. Close quaters combat

This is a chapter where it will get a little confusing; it is made like this to show you how confusing close combat really gets it is detailed.

Chapter Three: Close Quarters Combat.

A deafening shout was heard from both sides as they shouted their battle cries, Haines thrust his lasgun forward impaling the un-lucky greenskin that scrambled over the trench. Reilles had smashed one in the face with the butt of his gun and then shot it when it hit the ground. Adrian had abandoned his missile launcher and now had a long fighting knife and las pistol in his hands. Simmons had fallen prey to an Ork that held a grim looking dagger, a swift slash across Simmons' throat had put an end to his life. The Ork then turned his attention to Haines who in which raised his lasgun and shot it in its foul mouth.

Bringing his knife down and burying it in a greenskins back, Adrian then turned around just in time to dodge a sluggish blow from an Ork with a axe. Reilles jumped backwards as a Cadian fell to the ground screaming in pain as Inferno battered a gretchin to death as it tried to attack the Cadian casualty.

Haines watched in horror as Adrian was stabbed with a rusty blade, looking slightly confused, Adrian's mouth foamed with blood, and then he slumped to the floor, the large Ork that slew Adrian grinned then proceeded towards Haines, Firenze jumped in front of him and attacked the Ork with un-controlled fury. The Ork raised its rusty dagger and jammed it into Firenzes arm, letting out a yell of pain Firenze smashed the side of his gun into its face. The Ork snarled removed the dagger then rammed it into Firenzes torso. Haines spat at the beast and began firing at it, the Ork tossed Firenze to his left then charged at Haines. Before the Ork knew it Reilles had stuck his Bayonet into its back, screaming a load of swear words and curses Reilles began to hack at the monster, Haines darted forwards and kept his finger on the trigger long after his clip had run out, thrusting forwards again the Bayonet of Haines' gun had pierced the greenskins flesh. The Ork let out a snarl and a moan and crashed to the floor.

Commissar Bradvt had done well, his powersword sang as he massacred the Orks, he decapitated one then went on to disembowel another, Captain Diago had fought alone and overwhelmed by greenskins and had been virtually hacked apart by their crude weapons. Bradvt stopped an Ork from killing Inferno by slicing it in two, Inferno returned the favour by shooting a greenskin that was trying to creep up behind the Commissar.

"Come on men, show these creatures what the Emperor thinks of them!" the Commissar screamed as he lopped an Orks arm off then went on to stab it.. Baker screamed as an large Ork picked him up in his powerclaw, a few moments later a sickening crack was heard as Baker fell in two. The Commissar raised his powersword and charged at the monstrosity and parried the blows and returned them. Haines and Reilles meanwhile had set up a firing position with some other Cadians and the Ork dead was mounting up. Inferno jammed his Bayonet into the large power clawed Ork, sensing its weakness the Commissar buried his powersword into the things gut. Reilles watched in disgust as the Corporal cowered in a crater instead of fighting. The Commissar lunged forwards and the Orks began to flee back over the Cadians trench.

"Forwards, shoot them as they run take them down!" The Commissar ordered, the surviving Cadians scrambled to the edge of the trench and began firing at the Orks, most of the greenskins fell as they ran but a few escaped. The battlefield went silent for a few eerie seconds, and then it happened, the shrieks of the wounded and dying filled the atmosphere. The Cadians scanned the battlefield for the survivers, many had fallen from both sides.

Reilles found Firenze amid the corpses, kneeling down Firenze opened his eyes.

"T..This don't look...good Reilles" he spluttered "I..I think its over, tell my brother..no....not to worry".

"Hey, Hey don't talk like that, your gonna live man..Medic! Get a medic here!" Reilles started sobbing and clutched onto Firenze.

"I'll be fine...." Firenze whispered and then spoke no more, Haines looked at the two and tears filled his eyes, turning away he looked at the bodies to his right.

"Adrian? Adrian!" Haines hopped over the corpses and turned Adrian over "Oh for the love of the Emperor...". Adrian was already dead; blood dripped from his mouth and slowly flowed from his wound, Haines closed the mans eyes. The Commissar walked around with Inferno and found the remains of the Captain, many gashes had been scored on him, he was basically mutilated and he was almost un-recognisable if it was not for the tattoo on his left arm they would not of known.

"Be at peace man of the Imperium" The Commissar grunted, Inferno sighed deeply.

After a while the wounded were placed in the tank factory where the medics set to work, the dead were placed in the other tank factory next to it. The dead Orks were piled in front of the trench to provide some cover.

Reilles walked over to the Corporal "What in the name of the Emperor were you doing? Sitting there you lazy bastard!" Reilles grabbed onto the Corporals grey uniform.

"I...I was scared" the Corporal muttered.

"So was the rest of us, you could of helped Firenze if you had not been sitting on your ass cowering" Reilles brought his fist back just about to strike Corporal.

"I would not do that if I was you private" The Commissar interrupted "That is a court marsh-able offence to strike an officer". Reilles glared at the Commissar...

"He sat down and did nothing! Some could of survived if this scumbag used his weapon instead of throwing it aside".

"Easy Reilles, let it go, he ain't worth it" Haines muttered scowling at the Corporal "Let him be, he will have to fight like the rest of us one of these days". Reilles looked at Haines and nodded, he released the Corporals uniform viciously "Just keep him out of my way". The Commissar sighed.

"You fought well, all of you, many we have lost, but we should be able to be reinforced soon, the battleship 'Grande's Imperium' transmitted that they can perhaps locate some resistance forces on the planet". The Cadians acknowledged the Commissar and took up their positions again incase the Orks decided to attack again.

Haines and Reilles sat together talking about the dead and what they were going to do when they left the god-forsaken planet. The sun went down and the night began. The Commissar patiently awaited the battleships next transmission they could hopefully get out of the city and hook up with some other forces on the planet. Reilles kept lashing insults out at the Corporal every time he thought of his former best friend Firenze. They both hoped the soldiers who had fallen had a place at the Emperors side.


	4. The survivers of defence force delta

Chapter four: Survivors of defence force Delta.

Damel sat atop the derelict Chimera, he and the rest of his squad had been attacked by an Ork fighter-bomber, after the Chimera driver had died from his wounds and the vehicle itself lost a track and the engine riddled with holes the squad lost its sergeant and four others. The remainder of the squad was left alone to fend for itself in the middle of the Icklon desert wastes.

The squad now consisted of seven members, Damel was one, the others were Nichols, Phyllis, A Jones, N Jones, Nicholai and Verenic. They had enough water and supplies to last them a week, but after that things would start looking bad. Damel opened the Chimera hatch and climbed in, Verenic was being tended to by Medic Nichols, after the fighter bomber attack a piece of shrapnel smashed into Verenic's chest and other pieces sliced his head, he was one of the lucky wounded that survived. Phyllis on the other hand was the co-driver and he could not be removed from his seat without being killed, they needed equipment to move him. Phyllis had a large chunk of dashboard imbedded into his torso pinning him to the seat, the wound was not bleeding much after Nichols had worked on him, however in a few days Phyllis would be nothing more than a corpse unless they could get him to a surgeon specialist. Damel sighed and sat down by one of the Jones brothers, Nicholai looked at Phyllis and Verenic sorrowfully. N Jones was busy on the vox requesting for assistance from the battleship 'Grande's Imperium".

"We need assistance now! We have two men critically wounded!" N Jones had been trying for hours and had no luck in getting any more information from the battleship's comm operator.

"Delta-4 we are trying to patch you through to the Cadian IX'th, confirm" the operator replied.

"Confirmed Grande's awaiting connection" N Jones looked taken aback, at last he was getting somewhere.

A few minutes later the vox was alive again crackling with a mans raspy voice.

"Delta-4 this is Commissar Bradvt from the Cadian IX'th, hold your position, we are sending a lander craft to you with specialist equipment, hold out as best as you can for now" Bradvt said clearly.

"Affirmative Commissar, may the Emperor guide your ship well" N Jones switched the vox back onto the neutral comm line "Hold on lads, we are getting a ride out of here in a few hours hopefully". Damel and A Jones whooped, Nichol smiled

"Just hang in there Phyllis, you also Verenic" Nichols called.

"Its about frigging time the Grande's gave us some good news" Damel said and lent against the Chimera's wall "At last we are getting somewhere".

"Agreed, can have a hot meal hopefully" A Jones nodded.

Meanwhile back in the battle scarred city:

"Corporal order lander craft 8 from Ampheric to prowl the Icklon wastes in search of a derelict Chimera" the Commissar looked a slight happier "A few have survived then". Reilles and Haines looked at each other.

"I thought most of the defence force had been obliterated" Haines asked.

"Yeah, but then again we don't know how many men the Commissar is expecting" Reilles yawned and gripped his lasgun "The Orks have not attacked for over 12 hours now".

"Perhaps they are tired?"

"Nah Orks don't get tired, they are a warring race, they will never stop for anything" Reilles now looked at the Corporal on the comm with great dislike.

"Lander craft 8 the Commissar wishes you to search for a Chimera transport vehicle in the Icklon wastes".

"Ah I thought you guys had forgotten about us, we have been bored shitless for days, what is it? Search and destroy?" The pilot on the other end of the comm replied.

"No it's a find and retrieve, the Commissar wants you to take surgeon Fian with you with his tools" the Corporal continued.

"Roger that I'm on it, Pilot out" the vox comm cut off.

Reilles returned his gaze ahead of the trench scanning the terrain before him "A few more reinforcements at last" he thought.

The Commissar nodded after the Corporal told him that the lander craft had been dispatched.

"Very good Corporal, yes very good".


End file.
